Midnight Rose
by Firefly122612
Summary: Kim Uchiha had no idea who she truely was until she was 14. Hurt and alone she fleed from the Grass Viliage her biological parents had left her in. She ran into Zetsu who was sent to ask her to join the Akatsuki. They grow closer and romance blooms. Kim also attempts to get close to the only memember of her family she knows is alive. ZetsuxOC. Major smut in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Mikoto Uchiha clutched her 6 week old baby girl to her chest. She stood on the outskirts of Konaha waiting for the couple she had arranged to take her daughter to the Grass village. She needed to be away from here. She was sealed with a demon to make her strong because at birth she was weak and sick. She would grow to be powerful. And her power instilled fear in the village.

Her feature had changed slightly since birth. She'd grown a bit which was to be expected. But since the demon had been sealed into her, her jet black hair and changed to a shining midnight blue. Her eyes that were silver at birth had changed to match her hair and were now also a deep midnight blue.

Knowing that she only had a few more minutes with her daughter pained Mikoto. Kim's fate shouldn't have been what it now was. She was born weak and sick but likely would have survived. However her father Fugaku couldn't bare to have a child who would be weak. In his eyes Kim was a disgrace to the family name. So something had to be done to insure she would meet the expectation her brother Itachi, the genius of the clan, had set for her. That something was sealing the moon demon into her.

Konaha wasn't exactly pleased at the dangerous amount of power Kim would grow to have. The Leaf Village wouldnt be safe for her to stay in. Her home wouldn't be safe to stay in. Her family wouldnt be safe for her to stay with. So Mikoto had arranged in secret for some friends in Grass village to take her daughter. She waited to set the date Kim would be taken to a day her husband was away on a mission. She would deal with Fugaku's wrath later. She was determined to protect her baby.

Mai and Ataki Isuma appeared in front of Mikoto. Mai gave her a hug and took Kim into her arms. Kim stirred a bit but didnt wake. "She is a beautiful girl Mikoto. We'll protect her with our lives." Mai reassured.

"Please do your best to give her a normal life. If she chooses to become a ninja or not is up to her. And as she grows up she is to know nothing of her lineage. Nothing of me, nothing of her father and nothing of Itachi. The Uchiha clan should not be mentioned to her until her Kekkei Genkai is activated. When she begins to piece things together you may give her this," Mikoto said as she handed Ataki a scroll. " That will explain to her everything about her lineage, her Sharrigan and her demon. Untill then you should act as though shes your own child."

"As you wish Mikoto. She will be loved and care for. She will be safe." Ataki said as Mikoto leaned down and kissed her daughter's head. I'm only doing this to protect you Kimi. I love you." she whispered.

Mai and Ataki disappeared into the trees with Kim and Mikoto headed home. She entered the house quietly as to not wake up Itachi. surprisingly Itachi was sitting in the kitchen waiting for her. "I heard you leave an hour ago," He said innocently "Where is Kim?"

Mikoto took Itachi into her arms and said "I sent your sister to live with some friends of mine. She wasn't safe here Tachi. I did it to protect her. I'd do anything to protect her just like I would do anything to protect you."

"Why couldn't we protect her?" Itachi asked, "Father is strong and you are strong and I'm getting strong each day. And the clan could protect her. And she is supposed to grow up to be skilled and strong. After a few years she could protect herself."

"Yes she will grow to be extremely strong and skilled. And thats why shes unsafe here. The village sees her power as unnatural and it scares them. It even scares some members of our clan. People fear what they dont understand and seek to destroy what they fear. It human nature." Mikoto explained as she held her eldest child.

"Will she come back to us one day?" Itachi asked. "I hope she does one day. But it will be after shes grown. She wont even know about us or the Uchiha clan until her sharrigan is activated. If she chooses to be come back to the Leaf village then she'll be part of our family again. Its her choice though. She will have the freedom to control her life. Your father wont be able to take it away again." Mikoto reassured him.

When Fugaku returned home 2 days later and found the nursery empty he knew it was Mikoto's doing. "Where is she?" he said to his wife, trying to stay calm. His most powerful weapon was gone and his wife was to blame.

"She gone," Mikoto said as she glared at him, "I sent her somewhere she'll be safe and can have as normal of a life as she can. The life you took from her when you sealed her with that demon."

"You had no right to that," Fugaku yelled as he got in her face, "She was the secret weapon of the clan. Her power would have been unmatched by any other. If I hadn't have sealed that demon in her she would never have what it takes to be a ninja."

Mikoto pulled a kunia out and held to her husbands throat. "No you made her an outcast. Something to be feared. Something people seek to destroy. I did what I had to do to make her safe. Ill protect my children at all costs. You will leave her be." Her voice was cold and calculated.

"Then you will give me another weapon." Fugaku stated as he over powered Mikoto and tore her clothing. A new heir would be produced by force if nesscary. A new weapon created.

Two weeks later Mikoto showed the pregnancy test to her husband. A new heir had been made. He would have his new weapon. Mikoto prayed this baby would be strong. Could live up to the expectations Itachi had set. She also prayed her daughter was safe in the Grass village. That she would lead a happy normal life.


	2. Chapter 2

14 year old Kim Isuma woke up with her long blue hair cascading over her pillow. The sun was shining through the window and she had to meet her team. They had all recently passed the Chunin exams together and were now getting higher level missions. She was ready for more of a challenge. She was strong enough to classify as Jounin if she used her demon. But she hated showing it off. It was still hard for her to control it. She only tapped into its power if it was absolutely nesscary. Or when her emotions got to be too much.

Kim pulled her hair into two pigtails and dressed in her normal outfit that consisted of fish net legging, a blue cloth skirt that had slits running up the sides, and a black leather tank top that acted as armour. She slid on her black ninja sandles and tied her Grass village head band around her neck. A final glance in the mirror showed something alarming.

Her normally blue eyes had turned red and there were two small black raindrop looking things in her iris . She stared at her eyes in the mirror. What had happened to her as she slept. Kim ran downstairs to find her mom.

Mai was standing in the kitchen cooking breakfast for her, Kim and Ataki. She turned as she heard Kim running down the stairs into the kitchen. "What happened to my eyes?" she screamed. Ataki stiffened. He knew this day would come sooner or later. Now they had to tell her the truth. What Kim chooses to do from there was all her. She could stay in grass with them or return to the leaf. Ataki just hoped she didn't lose control.

Mai hugged Kim and said "Calm down sweetheart there is nothing wrong with your eyes. It's just your Kekkei Genkai. You have the Sharrigan. It's a special power. You should be glad you have it."

Kim tried to wrap her mind around how she could have a Kekkei Genkai that didn't run in her clan. She didn't know of anyone in Grass village with this trait. Yet the sharrigan looked familure and she could have sworn she'd heard that name before. Then it hit her. A few months ago at the Chunin exams.

_Flash back_

_ "Well guys after cheating our ass off in the first round and scroll searching in the second round I finally get a chance to show my skills." Tenji said as he wrapped his arms around Kim and Iko. Kim laughed and said "Don't get to cocky there are a lot of skilled ninja heres. You need to be on guard."_

_ Just as Kim said that Amay came up shoving her and said "Get out of my way freak." Kim's team glared and Iko commented "A lot of powerful ninja and one big bitch." Tenji punched Kim's arms "Really hope one of us gets to fight her so we can put that bitch in her place." _

_ Kim wasn't bothered by it. She had been labeled a freak ever since she got beat up at the academy and lost control of her demon. She put the bitch in her place but she also hurt Tenji in the process because he was standing too close. Since that day Tenji and Iko were the only ones who would talk to Kim. When they graduated from the academy it worked out perfectly because they were all put on the same squad. That's why Kim held back on using her demon so much. She was afraid of hurting innocent people and she wasn't willing to risk showing all her power and moving up in rank without Iko and Tenji._

_ Kim zoned back in as Tenji grabbed her arm and they headed up to the balconies surrounding the battle field. The first fight was about to begin. The board said Sasuke Uchiha vs Yoroi Akado._

_ The raven haired boys eyes suddenly changed from black to red and he seemed more confident. "Hey Iko whats going on with that kids eyes?" Kim asked. Iko looked for a second and said "Thats the sharrigan. Its the Kekkei Genkai of the Uchiha clan. It allows the user to decode jutsu and copy it for their own use. It's also helpful in seeing through genjutsu."_

_ "You know," Tenji began, "That Uchiha kid kinda looks like you Kim." Kim studied Sasuke. They had similar facial structure and features. "Yeah we have similar faces but not much else." Kim remarked. "Similar faces and you're both pasty as hell." Tenji said while he dodged a punch from Kim._

_End Flashback_

"I don't understand," Kim said, "There was a boy from the Uchiha clan at the Chunin exams a few months back. He had the sharrigan. Iko said its the Kekkei Genkai of the Uchiha clan. How do I have the Kekkei Genkai of a clan from the Leaf village if you're my parents. If I was born here in Grass.

Ataki began to explain while Mai got the scroll. "Kim we haven't exactly been truthful with you. Your mother and I adopted you from the Hidden leaf village when you were only a few weeks old. Your mother Mikoto gave us a scroll to give you when your sharrigan activated."

Kim was shaking by the time Mai handed her the scroll. Her entire life up to this point had been a lie. She fought for control of her demon as she untied the scroll and began to read.

Kim congratulations on your sharrigan being activated. I have no idea how old you must be now because there's no set age for your sharrigan to become active. As Im writing this you're only 6 weeks old. I have arranged for you to live in the grass village with some friends of mine. You weren't safe here in the Leaf village. Your demon made you a target. Your father Fugaku had it sealed inside you when you were a week old. When you were born you were sick and weak. Your father sealed it in you to give you power. He couldn't bare to have a child who is weak. Your power was something feared in our home village though so I had to get you somewhere I knew you would be safe.

The demon changed your hair and eye color. When you were born your hair was black like your fathers and you had silver eyes. Now they're the brilliant midnight blue that you have. You have a brother named Itachi who is 4 years older than you. He loves you very much just as we all do. The sharrigan is a useful tool and I hope you can be trained to use it well. Since it is activated you should be powerful enough to protect yourself and have good control of the Moon demon inside of you.

If you would like to stay in the Hidden Grass village it is up to you. If you would like to come stay with your family in the Hidden Leaf village it is up to you. I want you to know giving you up was the hardest thing I've ever done. And everything I've done, I've done it to protect you. I love you. -Mikoto

Enclosed in the scroll was a picture of her family. Her looks defiantly took after her mothers. The boy in the picture she assumed to be her brother Itachi looked more like their father. Itachi was holding a baby that had to be her. Everyone was smiling except her father.

Kim's eyes teared up as she read the scroll. A mother she never meet. An older brother. A father she was a disgrace too. She'd been so close just a few months ago. Sasuke was related to her in some way. A member of her clan. So close and she didn't even speak to him. How many times did she pass her mother, father, or brother on the streets of the Hidden Leaf Village and never know it. And did they see her? At the Chunin exam's final round did her parents see her. Sasuke was there so some members of her clan had to have been there. Did they know who she was?

So many questioned ran through her mind. She had to go back to the Leaf. Had to go meet her family. But could she leave the Grass forever? This was her home, the place she was raised. Mai and Ataki had raised her as their own. And what would she tell Tenji and Iko? They had been there for her since she meet them the first day at the Academy. In a way they were family too.

Kim stood up shaking her head. "I have to go," She said, "I have to go back to the Leaf Village. I have to meet my family." Ataki grabbed her shoulder and sat her back down in her chair. "Kim there is something else you need to know. Your family is gone. All but 3 members of your clan are gone. When your bother Itachi was 13 he murdered your entire clan in one night. The only members left are you, Itachi, and the boy you saw at the Chunin Exams. Sasuke is also your younger brother. You and your brothers are the only ones left."

Kim was shakes and crying in her chair. The family she just found out she had was gone. She'd never know the love of her mother. She'd never be able to show her father how strong she had gotten. She'd never gain his approval. Dark blue chakra began to pour out of her body. She couldn't get a handle on her demon, not in the state she was in.

Ataki attempted to restrain her but was thrown back against the kitchen wall. Mai wrapped her arms around Kim in an attempt to comfort her and sooth the demon. "GET AWAY FROM ME!" Kim roared in a demonic voice. With a swipe of her hand she slit her mothers throat with claws that had become her nails. Mai fell to the floor in a bloody heap.

Ataki recovered from the hit he took and charged at Kim to try to get her away from Mai. The demon grabbed him by the throat and crushed his neck, killing him instantly. A few minutes later Kim finally manged to rein the Moon demon in and fell to her knees. She looked around at the damage she had done and what she saw broke her heart.

Mai and Ataki laid dead on the kitchen floor. There blood was still fresh on Kim's hands. So this was why she was sent away. This is why she was feared in the Leaf and Grass villages. She looked down at her bloody hands and said with disgust "I am a monster." She grabbed the photo of her true family off the kitchen table and fled. She ran through the gates of the village and far enough away that she'd be safe for a while. Where no one was in danger of being hurt by her. Then she laid down in the grass and cried.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note: When I started writing this story I was hesitant about posting it because I was worried people would think it was stupid and no one would like it. But I've gotten some followers and a favorite and its a relief to know at least a few people enjoy my work. So here's a shout out to Missing-Nin Reaper, michaelapage.77, and Noodlulz. Thanks for the follows and favorites :)

* * *

Zetsu knocked on the door to Pein's office before entering. Pein was sitting in his desk chair starring out the window sideways. He turned his head towards Zetsu and motioned for him to sit down. Zetsu did.

"Your mission Zetsu is to go get a new member for our organization. A new ring has been made to replace the one that Orochimaru stole. I plan to fill his place. Having 10 members will make it easier when the time comes to seal the tailed beasts." Pein explained indifferently.

"So who are we being sent to get?" Zetsu's white half asked. Pein slid a picture across the desk to Zetsu. He studied it for a moment. It was a picture of a young woman with dark blue hair and eyes. She looked like an average 14-year-old. "She looks like an average teenager. **Why have you chosen her?"**

"Her name is Kim Uchiha but she goes by Kim Isuma. As far as I know she doesn't even know of the Uchiha clan. She has the Moon demon sealed inside her and because of that she was sent away from Konaha as a baby to the Grass Village. Between the sharrigan and the Moon demon she will prove to be quiet usefully to our organization." Pein said.

"**Uchiha?** Any relation to Itachi?" Zetsu asked. "I believe she's his younger sister," Pein stated, "Itachi will have to train her to use the sharrigan properly since I doubt anyone has. But after training her she will be an asset to the Akatsuki. A portage just like her brother. You're to leave immediately." Pein waved him away and Zetsu sank through the floor and headed to the Grass Village.

_Meanwhile in the Grass Village_

"Shes late." Tenji said impatiently. Kim was never late. Even when she was sick she still came to the training grounds on time and told her team mates she couldn't train that day. They were a little worried about her. "Lets wait ten more minutes," Iko said, "If she's not here by then we'll go looking for her." Five minutes past with no sign of Kim.

The pair made their journey from the training ground to Kim's home. They knocked on the door and no one responded. Iko broke the door down. They were shocked by what they saw in the kitchen. Mai and Ataki laid dead on the floor. They searched the house and Kim was nowhere to be found.

"What if someone took her?" Tenji asked. "Someone must have broken in and killed her parents and took her." Iko shook his head "You know how strong she is Tenji. No one would have been able to take her. Especially if she saw this. Her demon would have taken over and she would have easily taken whoever it was down."

"Hey I saw a scroll on the kitchen table. Maybe its can shed some light on what happened." Tenji and Iko returned to the kitchen and grimaced at the scene. They picked up the scroll and began reading it. "Woah," Tenji said, " So Ataki and Mai weren't her parents. I always though there wasn't much of a family resemblance but I assumed it was because her demon warped her features."

Iko nodded "And it explains why she looked so much like that Uchiha boy. I think I know what happened Tenji. This had to be a shock to her, that's no doubt. If that didn't make her lose control hearing about what happened to her family must have. She probably wanted to go to Konaha to meet her family. Mai and Ataki had to tell her about the massacre. And that her older brother was responsible for it. She snapped and out came the demon. Mai and Ataki were just at the wrong place at the wrong time. Like you were back in the academy."

Tenji flinched. He remembered the day Kim lost it while he was to close. Afew broken ribs and deep cuts. Kim still apologizes to him for that day and it happened 6 years ago. He can't imagine how she must have felt when she regained control and saw she killed her parents.

"She must have run away," Iko continued," Too ashamed to look at what she'd done. Too her this was proof about what most of the village thinks about her and the reason she was sent from her home village. She must think she's a monster. And now she's a criminal. No one is going to let this go. She's on the run now."

Tenji snapped "Thats not fair! She would give her life for our village. All she's ever wanted to do was protect us and her family. Now we have to turn our backs on her just because of a freak accident. This is bullshit there has to be something we can do."

Iko put his hand on Tenji's shoulder "I don't like it anymore then you do but there's nothing we can do for her. She has to figure out who she is and make her own path. I just wish we had gotten a chance to say good-bye."

_Later that day_

"May I have your attention. Earlier today Kim Isuma murdered her parents and fled the Village. Because of the threat her demon possesses she is now and S rank criminal. Anything information regarding her whereabout should be reported to the Anbu."

Tenji and Iko stood in the group of people. It was official, Kim was a criminal no longer allowed in their village. Amay walked passed the two and said "Finally the freak show is gone. I don't think she'll be missed."

"Take that back you little bitch." Tenji said as he went to grab her by the hair. Iko held him back. "She not worth it Tenji. Lets just go and mourn our loss."

_On the outskirts of the Grass Village_

Kim sat against a tree and cried. Both of her families were gone. She was a criminal and would likely never see Tenji or Iko again. 'I wish I had gotten a chance to stay goodbye' She thought and cried harder. There was a rustling of brush and suddenly a black and white man popped out of the tree in front of her. He had a venus flytrap looking thing coming out of his shoulders.

"Your Kim Uchiha I presume." Said his white half. "**Come with me**. Your being summoned to join the Akatsuki."

Kim grabbed a kunia and got in a fighting stance. "How do you know I'm an Uchiha. All of my papers say I am an Isuma. I just found out I'm an Uchiha today."

Zetsu laughed "Pein looks into potential members pretty intensely. He probably knows more about who you are then you do. **Secondly, you're using your sharrigan. Idiot.** You should be flattered by this offer. It's not every day we look for new members."

Kim held the kunia tighter. She hadn't even noticed her sharrigan activated. "And if I refuse?"

"This isn't a suggestion sweetheart.** It's come with us or we kill you. Besides I think the Akatsuki has something to offer you. **Zetsu stated. "And what might that be?" Kim asked.

"You said yourself that you just found out that you're an Uchiha today, correct?" Zetsu began. Kim nodded. "**Do you know your whole clan was wiped out except for three members, one of them being you?"**

"Yeah, what of it?" Kim asked growing impatient. She didn't like being the last to know things. Especially who she was and what became of her clan.

"And you know they were all killed by your big brother, don't you?" Zetsu continued rather amused. She was getting frustrated at his knowledge and look almost cute. Like a child trying to be tough.

"Get on with it. What does the Akatsuki have to offer me?" Kim snapped. Zetsu laughed again "Well besides walking away from here with your life I'm guessing since you know all this you want to see your brothers don't you? To know them and ask them why everything happened." Kim rolled her eyes and nodded.

"**Well the younger one is in the hands of Orochimaru. He's a former member of this organization. **It would be impossible for you to find him." Kim flinched. She remembered that creep from the Chunin exams. He had killed the Third Hokage. Her heart broke. Looks like she'd never officially meet her baby brother.

"So the only one you can get answers from is Itachi." Kim refocused on Zetsu. "**Your brother Itachi Uchiha is a member of the Akatsuki.**


End file.
